Mi destino no esta junto a ti
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: Adaptacion del clasico la bella y la bestia, pero no al estilo Walt Disney, sino al estilo "la cruda y amarga vida real" pasen y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Los medicos y comadronas corrian de un lado a otro por la alcoba de el duque y la duquesa, llevando y trayendo mantas. Dentro de la habitacion yacía la duquesa Eleonor dando a luz a su primer hijo.

-Vamos querida... todo saldra bien...- le decia su esposo mientras ella estrujaba su mano.

-Richard...- dijo Eleonor en un murmullo y seguido de este un grito desgarrador. Después de otra media hora de sufrimiento e incertidumbre al fin el heredero de los Grandchester veía la luz. El doctor tomo al pequeño bulto en brazos y se lo dio a la comadrona para que se lo llevara a dar un baño.

-No!, traiganme a mi hijo!... dejenme verlo!- gritó Eleonor. La comadrona volvió sobre sus pasos y con sumo cuidado depósito al bebe en los brazos de su madre.

-Mi pequeño...-

-es tan precioso- dijo el duque mientras se acercaba a su família.

-...Terry...- Eleonor dejo a Terry en los brazos del duque y cerró sus ojos para descansar un momento, lo que no sabia, es que jamas volveria a ver el amanecer...

Después de aquello, el duque de Grandchester cayó en una depresión que parecía insuperable, utilizó el alcohol para librarse de sus pesares y poco a poco su corazón olvidó a amar, y terminó viviendo como un verdadero libertino, disfrutando de los placeres de la vida, sin prestarle ni por un momento atención al pequeño que tenia bajo su cuidado. A Terry nunca le faltó nada para vivir cómodamente, pero mientras crecía, su corazón dejaba detrás la inocencia que caracteriza a los niños y se volvia cada vez mas como el de su padre.

Por fin, el duque al darse cuenta de que su basta fortuna no duraria para siempre, decidió contraer matrimonio con una condesa viuda de un reino lejano y asi es como regresó la alegría al reino, los subtidos, que estaban tristes por su querido duque se maravillaron al observar ese cambio tan oportuno y asi todos vivieron felices para siempre.

En este punto, si continuara la historia con lo que paso el primer año de matrimonio del duque y la condesa, la afirmación de "vivieron Felices para siempre" dejaria de ser una mentira, pero esto es la vida real, no es otra de las adaptaciones de el querido Walt Disney.

Waaaaaaah! estoy de vuelta! despues de ausentarme por un no tan corto tiempo he reordenado mi vida y me puedo dar el lujo de plasmar mis locuras en este lugar y compartirlas con ustedes. Prometo que los proximos capitulos seran mas largos XD. La verdad nunca antes he hecho una adaptación, asi que espero estar haciendolo bien. Sus reviews son mi pan de cada dia chicas! Chao~ (^u^)/


	2. Chapter 2

El aire frío del alba azotaba el rostro de Terry y su silueta junto con la de su caballo se perfilaba contra el horizonte. La hierba cubria los prados, y al paisaje no se le, podía describir con otra palabra: deprimente. Habían pasado tan solo tres meses desde el aniversario número 17 de muerte de su madre (en la misma fecha de su cumpleaños, aunque no solía celebrar), y tres meses desde la reciente boda de su padre con condesa viuda Elisa Leagan, aunque por supuesto a Richard Grandchester la primera cuestión (y seguramente también la segunda) lo traian sin cuidado.

A Terry no le importaba en lo más minimo que Elisa era su nueva madrastra, ni el hecho de que su padre pudo haberse casado no sólo con una mujer que podría haber sido su hija, sino además con una asesina. Después de todo el Conde Leagan solo tenia 25 años cuando murió, su muerte fue en circunsancias un tanto extrañas (lo encontraron muerto cuando cenaba, la teoría oficial fue que se ahogó, aunque era más que obvio que el vino estaba adulterado) y también una cuantiosa fortuna que naturalmente, al morir él, seria de Elisa.

Después de un rato de cabalgar y reflexionar decidió que sería mejor regresar al castillo por su arco de caza y salir de nuevo, a falta de algo mejor que hacer y tambien porque no queria toparse con la nueva señora Grandchester, ya que siempre que estaban cerca ella se reia tontamente y le lanzaba mirada algo... bien, digamos que no eran las tipicas miradas de una madrastra a su nuevo hijastro. Asi pues, regresó por su arco y una bolsa para meter la caza y salió nuevamente a toda prisa. Llegó a un bosquesillo cercano y durante las proximas cuatro horas se dedicó a la caza. Atrapó varios conejos, faisanes y tambien se topó con algunas fresas silvestres, y al final tuvo la suerte de encontrar un venado macho al cual atravesó limpiamente con una ó todo a la bolsa de cuero que llevaba consigo y para matar el tiempo decidió ir al pueblo. Para eso tenía que cabalgar unos 20 minutos hacia el este y después atravesar un arroyo.

Mientras cabalgaba pensaba que maldad podía hacer una vez en el pueblo, y a decir verdad, cuando quería desahogarse o volcar su ira contra alguien, aterrorizar a los pueblerinos era su pasatiempo favorito.

Pronto llegó al arroyo y se encontró a varias mujeres lavando ropa en la orilla. Por el final de la hilera había una muchachita de rizos dorados, ojos verdes y varias pecas en el rostro, de aproximadamente 16 años, que batallaba para terminar de lavar su primer camisa en la jornada. Para ese punto casi todas las señoras se habían percatado de la presencia de Terry y las más jóvenes dejaban la ropa a medio tallar para arreglarse el cabello y dar codazos a las demás al tiempo que murmuraban sobre lo guapo que se veia montado a caballo. Todas menos la pecosa. Al darse cuenta de eso Terry se sintió ofendido y dispuesto a matar a cualquier hombre que ella creyera más guapo que él, pero después de observarla otro rato se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que la pecosa era en verdad distraida y ya que su vanidad y orgullo lo hacían inclinarse hacia la segunda posibilidad comenzó a pensar como llamar su atención y pronto una idea apareció en su mente y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Dirigió al caballo a cinco metros de donde estaba la primer mujer, se posó en medio del arroyo y con una patada al caballo cabalgó hacia el otro lado, salpicando la ropa de agua y lodo a su paso, y cuando llegó a su meta paró bruscamente al caballo, que se levantó en sus patas traseras y al caer salpicó el doble de agua. Claro que l pecosa quedó empapada de barro y tambien la ropa que llevaba consigo para lavar.

-Idiota! quien te has creido?!- le gritó la ojiverde chorreando agua y recogiendo un puequeño prendedor. Cualquier otro dia, si alguien del pueblo le hubiera llamado idiota, lo mataría en el acto de un flechazo, pero al ver las muecas que hacia ella, en lugar de enojarse comenzó a reir a carcajadas. La chica sacó su pañuelo empapado, suspiró y comenzó a frotar el prendedor. Después de cersiorarse de que el prendedor no se había dañado volteó a ver a Terry con una mirada asesina. -deja de reirte!- le gritó.

-lo lamento señorita, pero lo creo imposible... si tan solo dejara de arrugar esa nariz respingada... jajaja-

-malcriado!, eso no se le dice a las señoritas!-

-jajajajajaja si claro, lo que diga señorita pecas-

-y eso a que viene?!- le gritó ella cada vez más furiosa.

-dado que no se su nombre y su cara está cubierta de ellas...- dijo Terry encogiendose de hombros y usando un tono de "es obvio".

-Me llamo Candice, ahora haga el favor de...!- pero fue interrumpida a mitad de oración por él.

-lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, hasta luego señorita pecas... y creo que deberias lavar eso jajajaja- dijo Terry señalando la ropa y después de agitar las riendas comenzó a trotar hacia su castillo.

-espere!, vuelva!- gritó Candy, pero en vano.-es un maleducado...!- murmuró y se puso a lavar de nuevo

* * *

Koniichiwa!...

Primero quiero dar gracias a Ana, Alejandra, LizCarter y CONNY DE G, agradesco sus reviews que me motivan para seguir aqui.

Creo que fracasé al intentar caps más largos, pero en verdad he estado ocupada. Respecto a mis otras historias, aun tengo que planearlas y acomodarlas bien para que el resultado sea mejor. esta la empecé porque dado que es una adaptación es más fácil... aunque meteré nuevos personajes y demás. Por ahora es todo, asi que Sayonara!


End file.
